The six times Riza Hawkeye broke Roy Mustang's heart
by onceuponaroyai
Summary: Contrary to what people believed, Mustang is not the heartbreaker. Hawkeye is.


**Disclaimer: If only I have money to buy FMA from our dear cow, then I will.**

**Another fanfic from me! Wow why am I writing fanfics when I should be studying lol. Anyway, did you know that I usually write sad stories? XD Thank you to Heroes of Amestris (is-your-heart-in-the-cards on tumblr) for the beta. You, dude, are very awesome. :D**

* * *

><p>i.<p>

_It is about damn time_, seventeen-year-old Roy Mustang told himself as he stood waiting on the school gate for students to be dismissed. It was a clear sunny day, and with the weather's vibrancy, he was hoping that it would affect the outcome of what he had planned to do that day. That is, if he would never falter his words, and if a certain Riza Hawkeye would tell him that she also felt the same way.

_Should I tell her? Should I not tell her?_ Questions like those were bouncing on his mind for months.

He never thought that he would want something this much. Roy didn't really want to fetch Riza from school every day – for god's sake she was big enough to go home her own – but the trepidation he felt of Hawkeye-sensei's presence was enough to make him obey that simple order. He had no regrets, though. In a span of four months, he was head over heels for his sensei's daughter. Walking her home from school, talking to her, and getting to know Riza more made him realize that the fifteen-year-old girl was, indeed, his first love.

Dating was a word not new in his vocabulary. Heck, he went out with a few back at Central, yet Roy knew that this feeling that he felt for Riza was entirely new. It was not a dull one, like what he felt when he went out with Marceline, or with Eliza, or with some other girl whose name he forgot. It was a colorful, lively one. It was hard to comprehend. Authors wouldn't find the right word to describe this, and painters wouldn't find the perfect color to refer to this emotion. She was different from the other girls. She was the only one who could make him feel giddy with excitement, and sick with nervousness.

But he was Roy Mustang, and Roy Mustang always gets what he wants. He knew that his nervousness would all be worth it in the end.

The loud ring of the school bell shook him out of his reverie. _This is it_; Roy repeated those three words on his head as students exited the building to head back to their homes. There was still no sign of the short-haired blonde. He glanced at the huge clock at the top of the school wall. _Ten minutes past five, maybe she was assigned to be a Monday cleaner._ Roy tried reassuring himself as he tapped on his foot; he was never a patient man. Fifteen minutes, twenty minutes had passed and still no Riza to be found.

Riza never stayed at school this late, ten minutes was her latest since she was a Wednesday cleaner. Roy was getting worried. As he was about to enter the school building, he heard a familiar laugh.

And he was right. It was no other than Riza, but she was not alone. She was accompanied by Ivan Whitlock, his left arm hanging around her shoulder. What were they doing together? Why were they standing too close for Roy's liking? Why was Riza laughing at something Ivan said? He couldn't grasp the scene that he was witnessing right now. Riza still did not notice Roy, who was busy staring at them with eyes wide open and with a heart slowly tearing into pieces. All the confidence that Roy had before seeing this disappeared into thin air. Instead, it was replaced with the ugly feeling of jealousy, an emotion he first experienced that day.

Now he suddenly understood how his sisters felt whenever they saw their lovers with another girl. Roy finally knew how it felt to want to dissolve, yet to punch that Ivan in the face at the same time. He continued to stare at the scene in front of him, like the masochist he was. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry; he was definitely going crazy. He wanted to pull Riza away from him, yet he knew that he had no right. Riza would probably be mad at him if he did. He never tore his eyes away from them, oh he never did.

Ivan was the first to notice him. When Riza saw who Ivan was looking to, the smile quickly disappeared from her face. _What?_ Roy asked himself. _Is she that displeased to see me?_ He can't help but compare himself to Ivan. Blonde hair, green eyes, but still Roy thought that he was far better looking than the guy. _Does that mean that she should prefer you than him?_ Riza shrugged Ivan's arm off her shoulder. Well at least that was a good sign, Roy thought. He took a deep breath as he walked towards them.

"We have to head home, Ri. It's getting late." He said, not tearing his glare away from Ivan.

Riza, whose face was reddening like a tomato, nodded and walked towards Roy, but Ivan pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Bye, Riza. Take care." He smiled at her.

Before Ivan could do something crazy like kiss her in front of him, he pulled Riza away from him and headed the path towards the Hawkeye house. Roy was fuming, the nerve of that guy to do that in front of him?! What the hell. What the freaking hell.

His hold on Riza's wrist tightened as they walked on the stony path. Roy was lost deep into his thoughts that he did not hear Riza's complains about his grip.

"Let go of me, Roy. I can walk on my own." She demanded, clearly confused with Roy's actions.

He let go of his grip and turned to face her. "Who is he?" Roy asked.

She blinked before answering. "He's Ivan-"

"I know his name!" Roy shouted with exasperation. "What is he to you? Is there something going on between you two? Why hadn't you tell me in the first-"

"What is it to you?" Riza asked; this was the first time that he raised his voice. Roy immediately regretted it once she saw Riza's pained expression. "Why are you even mad at me? Look, I'm tired, okay? Let's just head home and-"

"I need to know." He interrupted.

"Okay, then. Care to explain why it suddenly mattered to you if you know or not?"

Roy was unable to reply. If only he could tell Riza that he also didn't know why. If only he could tell her of these feelings he never knew existed in his heart. Love, jealousy, and he what recently discovered, fear of rejection. He'd rather keep these feelings. He'd rather drown in his pool of unrequited love than confess. There were a lot of other things he would rather do than confess.

Riza figured out that Roy wasn't going to answer her question, so she went ahead, leaving him standing at the middle of the stony path. And of course, what he learned that day was very different from the atmosphere of the bright, sunny day: He can't always get what he wants.

ii.

"What the hell?" Roy muttered in surprise as Riza bared her back to him. Red ink in a canvass of skin, not to mention that said skin is _Riza's_. This was Hawkeye-sensei's research. This was the reason why he studied alchemy. He should be happy, but why was it on Riza's back for fuck's sake?! He stood there with his mouth agape, clearly believing that this was all just a nightmare.

Riza faced him, covering her breasts with her arms. She was expecting Roy's reaction. "What are you waiting for, Mister Mustang? Isn't this what you wanted all along?"

_Mister Mustang_. Roy cringed at those words. He was caught off guard when he first heard Riza call him that. It was like they became complete strangers to each other. After the Ivan incident, their relationship grew less and less, and he blamed himself for that. If it weren't for his damned feelings, this wouldn't have happened.

"When did Sensei…?" He wanted to bring that man back and kill him again for what he did.

"Oh, this thing on my back?" Riza casted her eyes on the floor, not daring to meet Roy's because of self-loathing and shame. "A week after you left. He blamed me for everything, Mister Mustang. He said that I was the reason you decided to join the military, why you made the wrong decision."

_Because he knew that I love you and that you broke my heart. Fuck, Riza. This is my entire fault._ Of course he didn't say it out loud. There was no way in hell that he would tell her how much she meant to him, and how she does up until now. She would feel abandoned, and she would probably hate him more for leaving her. How Hawkeye-sensei found out, he didn't know. Maybe it was too damned obvious but Riza was just dense.

"You, uh, gave him consent?" Roy dreaded the answer.

Riza didn't reply, instead she just looked at him with pleading eyes, silently telling him to just get over with, and silence means yes.

"Why, Ri? Why did you let him? He doesn't have-"

"He's my father, Roy! I loved him, even though he just looks at me like some piece of shit. I just wanted him to love me back again. Is that bad?" Roy was still in the state of shock about Riza calling him his name again when she collapsed on the floor, crying. It was really hard for Riza, though. This was probably the first she really thought about what happened to her. Hell had happened to her.

With only two strides he was crouching beside Riza, grabbing her black blazer, and putting it on her. She was surprised when Roy hugged her tight, even more so when she felt tears prickling on the back of her neck. She immediately stopped weeping; two people crying were bad enough.

"Why are you reacting like that, Mister Mustang?" _Here we go with formalities, again._ Roy thought. "I should be the one crying here."

He was silent for a few seconds before replying. "It's my fault. It's my fault. I left you all alone. How will I forgive myself?!"

"Don't blame yourself, silly. My father needed me." _Wrong, Riza. He used you._ It may be evil of him; he partially blamed Riza for it as well, but it's not that she knew that she is not the only one who would be in pain because of the tattoo. "Just, study my back. You need it."

"I can't do this, Ri." Roy let go of his embrace and looked at her straight in the eye. "Not after what he did to you; I don't want to use you as well. I'll find other ways than alchemy, I could-" He was shocked by the slap that he received afterwards.

Riza's eyes were fiery, flaming with anger and exasperation. Not that he would tell her, but her eyes were one of the things he loved about her. It was vibrant, strong – much like her personality and somewhat opposite as well. It has the unique shade of brown, and it was very doe-like. And those said eyes were staring him down at the moment.

"What the hell?! I did not let myself be tortured for you to reject it." She took both of his hands in hers, and it made his heart beat like crazy. "Do this, please. For me, at least."

He hated her. He hated the way she could make him say yes in a jiffy. He hated the way she manipulated him like a puppet, but he would willingly let her. He hated the way she broke his heart for the second time in his life, and how he loved her still. He hugged her again, planting a kiss on the top of her head. As soon as she said those magic words, he already knew what to do.

"For you, I will."

iii.

The word scorching was not enough to describe the Ishvallan desert; it was an inferno, both literally and figuratively. Roy had been sweating buckets since his arrival, and murdering innocent people? He was already in hell.

He was just grateful for the accompaniment of Maes Hughes. The man's lively chatter was enough to forget where he was, and to put her aside for a while. The only downside to that is Maes' babble about his fiancée, which apparently was doing nothing to help him forget Riza Hawkeye. It was making it worse; he missed her so much more.

"Captain! A letter for you," A soldier interrupted their talk about a beautiful future to give Maes a letter from Central. _It must be a letter from his fiancée again_, Roy thought, while wondering when he would receive a letter from Riza. Damn it, he should stop thinking about her, especially after how he used her father's alchemy.

A squeal shook him out of his reverie. "W-what?" he glanced at his companion who was hugging an envelope.

"My beautiful future! Her name's Gracia!" He spun like a ballerina while speaking, it was making Roy dizzy. "She's waiting for my return in Central!" Roy rolled his eyes as Maes continued to be engulfed with happiness.

To be honest it really made him envious. He hadn't received a letter from Riza ever since her father's funeral, and that was years ago. Roy had no idea how she was doing, where she stayed or why she hadn't contacted him even though he gave her his contact. A big part of his mind told him to forget her, because she probably had forgotten him. That maybe she was now living her life happily, maybe studying in a university, or with another man that would make him happy. If she was happy, then he would also be happy for her.

Of course, there was still that part of him – and that part would never go away how much he tried – that told him that all he was saying was bullshit. He was not that stupid; Riza finding another man would certainly not make him happy. It would kill him, especially if it was that Ivan Whitlock. Who was he trying to trick? He needed her. He wanted her. He still loved her.

"Hughes, let me warn you," Roy said. "This happens a lot in both movies and novels. The guy who talks about his lover on a battlefield ends up dying right away." He hoped that didn't come out as bitter as he would like.

"This is what keeps me alive." He looked at Maes, who was still looking at that damned letter. "This letter lets me dream of tomorrow, in this war that may never end."

Roy stood in silence, thinking about the words that his friend had just said. "You're just bitter, Roy." Maes added. "Your sensei's daughter isn't sending you letters, eh? You just wait; who knows maybe you'll see her again."

Roy considered the thought of seeing her again after the war when he heard a very familiar voice.

"It's been a while, Major Mustang." _Shit, it couldn't be._ Roy thought as he moved his head towards the direction of the voice. "Do you remember me?" _Did I even forget you?_

Maes looked at Roy's face, then at the blond sniper's, then back at Roy's, the sudden realization hitting him in the face. Every time Roy got drunk -every damn time -he would always mention of the blond haired girl who was his sensei's daughter. Roy would always mention her strong, doe-like brown eyes, and it was indeed what Roy had described.

"Is that your sensei's daughter?" He whispered just to be sure. Roy's face was pale; his eyes went wide at the sight of the sniper. Yes, it was her. "Who had ever thought that you would see her sooner; uh, I'll leave you two guys to catch up." He patted Roy as he walked away, a silent gesture of support.

Roy stood immobile, before shaking himself out of his trance and walking towards the girl – no, woman – that he never thought he would see in this place. He wanted to see her again, but not here. "We need to talk," he signaled Riza to follow him towards a dark, narrow corridor between two abandoned buildings.

His heart was beating wildly again, nearing its breakpoint. _Why does Riza keep on doing this?_ This is the third time, the third fucking time. When will she stop?

The coast was clear when they arrived at the alley, the soldiers were taking a short break from the murdering. Luckily, he hoped, no one would hear their conversation.

"What the hell, Riza? What are you doing here?" He muttered in exasperation.

"Isn't it obvious, Sir? I'm ordered to kill, just like you." Her voice was dry with tiredness.

"I know that! I mean, why are you _here_? You're supposed to be, I don't know, in another town, studying, living your life. Anywhere but here," Roy leaned into the wall.

Riza looked at their feet, the tip of their boots touching due to their close proximity. Roy then noticed how close they were actually standing; he could she how her chest heaves with every breath. If he just moved his head a few inches, he could be kissing her right now, and that was not a good idea.

"What if I tell you that I actually wanted your dream to come true? What if I realized that better future is what I really wanted all along? Would you tell me to run, or to stay as I like?" _Run_. Roy wanted to tell her to run, to escape this hell hole that she willingly entered, all to make his stupid dream to come true.

This was her fault. She wasn't supposed to be here, yet here she was. She chose this, but why does Roy have no heart to blame her?

"Maybe I'm also meant to be here," Riza continued. "Finally I found out how my father's alchemy was mistreated." That sent a blow right to his heart. He wondered how Riza was able to say all that without emotion, or if she really was thinking about how her words effected on him. All Roy was thinking about was her safety; he didn't realize Riza's reaction upon learning what had happened to Flame Alchemy.

He held her shoulders and leaned his forehead against her shoulder blade. "I'm sorry, Ri. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Stop," Riza said, and Roy turned up to face her; her eyes are now glittering with unshed tears. "What's done is done, Major," she flashed a weak smile. "I forgive you, and maybe you should forgive me too."

"Why?"

Riza didn't respond. If only Roy knew of the request she was planning to ask him. He would know eventually, when the war is over.

Roy wiped the tears from Riza's face, she not knowing that they are already falling. He was again aware of their close proximity, and this situation is hard, very hard. He wanted to kiss her, show her how much he is sorry, and how much he was willing to give his heart for her to break. And that was what he did.

It started out very slow, but when Riza responded, it became heated with passion, full of ardent love, well maybe in his case. She pulled out for air and looked straight into his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Riza asked.

"It's because I'm an idiot, Riza." _An idiot for hurting myself even more by falling deeper in love with you._ Well, who cares? All he cared about is the feeling of her lips against his, and how it felt so right even though they are in the wrong place and time. That is why he did it again.

And what broke his heart more was that she responded again to that kiss.

iv.

Roy doesn't know whether he could forgive her or not. He finally knew what Riza meant by forgiving her too. It all lead down to this: him telling her that they should head back home, her asking him to burn her back, him hesitating, but because it was Riza, he gave up and decided to grant her request. But now he just wanted to back out.

It was like the first time she bared her back to him, but now would be the last time he would see it smooth and scar-free. The fact that hurt him the most was that he would be the reason why it will be scarred. He can't bring himself to do it, even though she pleaded him with her big, brown eyes.

"You promised me, Mister Mustang," Riza said, removing the hand towel covering her mouth that was supposed to muffle the screams. Yes, they shared a kiss – more than one to be precise – but Riza was not regarding that fact. Formalities still stood like a wall between them. "Fulfill your promise."

Roy's right hand was already positioned for snapping, but he really couldn't. He doesn't want to inflict her pain, even though she has done that so many times to him already. He sat down behind her and leaned his forehead against the back of her neck.

"This is stupid," Roy said, hugging her waist. "You are stupid, stupid for making such idiotic request." He wanted to cry, to release these anguish that he has been feeling for who knows how long.

"Idiotic or not, we can both agree that this is the only way," Riza muttered, holding his hands. They had been very touchy as well, Roy observed. Not that he was complaining but, it definitely sent him mixed signals.

"We could find more ways, though. We could-"

"What? Imagine, what if someone accidentally saw my back while I walk down the streets? What if at dressing rooms, my friends caught glimpse of the tattoo? What if the man I was about to marry was also greedy for power?" He didn't want to think of the last question. "Mister Mustang, this needs to happen. I have thought of other ways, but this is the only one left."

Roy shook his head. He would think of other ways. There definitely must be other ways than this-

"Please."

One word from Riza was enough for him to stand up, and snap his fingers.

It would be better if Riza screamed, if she showed any sign of pain, or if she asked him to stop because the flames were already hurting her too fucking much.

But she didn't.

Riza just sat silent as Roy burned the upper left corner of her back, the most important part of the tattoo; she just bit the hand towel too hard. He could see that sweat was forming in her forehead when she turned her head to look at him. Her cheeks were flustered, but her eyes showed no tears. That scene would be forever imprinted in Roy's memory.

He was down on all fours, his head bent from of shame and guilt. Roy can't believe that he actually did that. He was a monster, for killing innocent people and for hurting her. He suddenly lost the will to live anymore, but he still had to. If it weren't for that dream that he shared with Riza, he would've just given up.

Roy just became aware of the tears streaming from his face when he felt Riza tilt his head up to look at her. Her jacket was covering her chest, wearing it the opposite way so as to not touch her burning skin. The forgiving and understanding look on her face was something Roy did not deserve, and he hated her because of it.

He most especially did not deserve the hug that he received from Riza as she kissed the top of his head and whispered that she was not mad at him. She did not wipe his tears, for they both knew that there were more to come.

v.

Roy didn't know why, but he found his feet suddenly walking towards the apartment of Riza Hawkeye. It had been months since they last talked in the military cafeteria, and although he had seen her a while ago walking behind the Fuhrer, he missed hearing her voice. He missed her. Period.

Probably his feet sensed his need to see his face his lieutenant again so they led him to her apartment. This was just great.

And the timing was great, too. Riza appeared to be opening her apartment door when Roy arrived. Roy glanced at the wall clock. 10:00 PM. It was apparent that she just took Hayate for a night walk. Hayate's excited bark alerted Riza that someone was approaching, and that someone was he.

"C-colonel," Riza stuttered, unsure where to look. She left the door ajar for Hayate, but her dog was busy greeting her superior.

"Hey Hayate, I missed seeing you too," Roy said as he bent on his knees to pat the dog. Hayate must have sensed that his mistress wanted them to be alone for a while, so he entered the apartment right away.

Roy stood up, looking at the dog's owner. It was really a mystery that she still had a hold in his heart after all these years. "Hello, Lieutenant," he showed that confident grin of his even though inside, he was shaking with nervousness.

Minutes of silence passed between them. Roy just looked at her, taking in her appearance because he the next time he would probably see her was on the promised day. Riza's hair was down, she was wearing her favorite long-sleeved purple blouse (probably it was her favorite since he always saw her wearing that), and a long skirt, partnered with boots. It may not be the typical attire that women usually wear, but he also loved her because of that.

"What are you doing here, Sir?" Riza's voice broke him out of his reverie. What was he doing here? He also doesn't know for pity's sake.

"Uh, just… hanging around?" _Very lame, Mustang. Very lame._

From the look on Riza's face Roy could tell that she knew something was up, but that something should be ignored; it would only bring harm to them both. Instead she just nodded, for that is the right thing to do.

"Well, if you're done hanging around Sir, I think you should head home," Riza said. "It's getting late, and we have work tomorrow."

Roy scratched his head. "Uh, yeah. Yeah." Riza gave him a warm smile. "I'll go. Good night, Lieutenant."

She saluted before turning away from him and entering her apartment. But Roy's feet must really have an entirely new mind of its own; before Riza could close the door his foot stopped it.

"Wait, Riza," he started. He removed his feet from the door, but Riza didn't open it wide to let him in, or to face him. It just stayed ajar.

"What?" she asked, her face close to the door, Roy could tell. He could hear her breathing, and smell the lavender scent of hers. It drove him crazy.

Roy heaved a sigh. He knew that he shouldn't say this out loud, but he needed to get this out of his chest. There was no use hiding his feelings towards his lieutenant, when even Bradley knew how much she meant to him. "I don't know why I'm here; I just felt the need to see you."

"You already saw me a while ago, isn't that enough?"

"No, and it will never be enough."

Roy wondered if he was doing the right thing; if they were caught together, it would jeopardize their plans, but to hell with that. They aren't even talking about anything work related, anyway.

"It will never be," Roy continued, still assured that Riza was on the other side of the door. "Gods, we have been together for a long time, Ri, and even then, it will never be enough. I want more, I need more. Call me greedy but that's what I feel towards you."

It took all of his courage to say the next words.

"I love-"

"Don't," Riza interrupted him; her voice was slightly void of emotion. "I already know that, for a long time actually. Good night, Sir." With that, she finally closed the door, leaving Roy standing alone in the hallway.

She knew. _All these years, she freaking knew._ And she didn't do anything about it. No, she just ignored it. Riza did it again. She broke his heart again, and this was a very hard blow. Those three words he had been keeping to himself for years, all gone to waste.

Roy laughed an empty one, he was very miserable. He knew that he shouldn't have done that, he was stupid. He stood up and decided to head to Madame Christmas' bar; he badly needed a drink tonight, hoping that whiskey would help him forget her.

vi.

_It is about damn time_, thought Roy as he headed towards Riza's apartment. It seemed like ages ago when he last told that to himself, but Ivan Whitlock ruined that moment for him. Now was the perfect time to do this all over again. The Promised Day was months behind them, there were no hostage plays happening, they were finally free.

Roy hoped that this was it; he had learned long ago that he can't always get what he wants, but this isn't just any other want. This is a _need_. The rejection Riza gave him before was placed in the back of his mind; he finally understood why she did that. He learned from his senselessness, and now here he was, standing in front of Riza's apartment, with heart in hand.

Hayate already sensed his presence before he could actually knock. The dog barked with glee from the inside, and he only barked that way whenever Roy was around.

"Sir," Riza said, as she opened the door. Her voice was unwavering, as if she was already expecting him.

"Good evening, Lieutenant." Roy smiled.

"What brings you here?"

Now he had the answer to that unnerving question. "To check up on you; I know what day is today."

Riza sighed; of course he knew her father's death anniversary. "All right, come in."

Her apartment was big enough for her and Hayate; boxes stacked up were taking much of the space. He sat immediately in the dining chair as Riza prepared tea.

"How was your visit to the cemetery?" He started.

Riza placed two cups of tea on the table as she sat down opposite him. Looking down at her cup, she replied. "The usual," she looked at him and in her face he saw all of her emotions, remorse and grief being the dominant ones. Roy raised his right eyebrow, urging Riza to continue.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad that my father was dead," she confessed. "Even though he was long gone, I always feel his presence lingering near me, and I hate that feeling. I hate feeling that there is no safe place for me, because he is always there watching my every move."

"You could be safe with me." They were both shocked at his words, but Roy swallowed his nervousness and continued.

"We could start together, you know. I wanted you safe; I'll keep you safe from him. I'll make the future better, not only for the Amestrians, but most especially for you." He took both of her hands in his. "I have loved you for almost my whole life, and I will love you still."

Of course, the usual happened. Riza had no response, she just looked at him with sad eyes, and her fingers were also gripping his tight.

Roy doesn't know what to feel about that.

"At least you could say something." Still, no response.

Roy was full of exasperation, towards himself mostly. "Why do I keep on doing this? What a masochist I am, pushing myself towards you even though I know that you wanted none of me. And the fact that I am still willing to do that was making me insane. I know that you don't feel the same way as I do but please, could you reject me properly? You keep on doing this, breaking my heart, I mean."

"You're wrong." At last, she spoke.

"Wrong? How am I wrong? I counted the times you broke me, Ri. Six. Six fucking times-"

"I love you too! Okay? Satisfied?"

Silence ensued between them for minutes. Brown eyes to dark ones, it was like a staring contest. Roy couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. She loved him too. _She loved him too._

"You do?" Riza averted her eyes and nodded.

"Of course I do, you're the one who is always there for me. You're the only constant thing in my life. Heck, I even came to the point where I used Ivan just to forget you. Answer me, Roy." She held his hand tighter. "How could I not love you?"

Roy could not believe what he just heard. "But, why? Why do you keeping on tearing me apart?"

"It's because we are not meant to be, simple as that."

Of course, it's that simple. He made a mistake, again. They are not meant to be. The future of Amestris depended on them, and a silly love affair shouldn't be the thing to risk it.

"We could find other ways. We could find ways and reasons for us to be together."

Riza reached for his hands across the table and interlaced her fingers with his. "I know you, Roy. You'd put me first, you always do. And somehow, it tears me apart as well. I need to be the one with a clear head between us. Having a relationship sure is tempting, but we both know that it won't work."

What hurt him the most was the fact that she was right.

He wanted to kiss her right at that moment, but it was if she could read his mind. "Don't even think of doing that, you'll just make it hard."

Roy sniggered, "If this is your way of telling me that you are in love with another man, then-"

"It's only you, Sir. It's always been you," She looked at him, and he was hypnotized again with those big, doe-like eyes of hers.

Roy can't stay in her place any longer; he would just be tempted to kiss her more. "I should probably go," he stood up and faced Riza. "Friends?" He held out his hand for a handshake and Riza accepted it.

"Friends."

Just in time, a tear fell down from his face. What a terrible day is it to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and let me tell you that I love having reviews. They help me a lot. :) And for those who reviewed, faved (okay I made up that word) and followed my previous fanfic, thank you! :)<strong>


End file.
